Jeu de domination
by Finchel74
Summary: Aomine ne supportait plus les ordres d'Akashi. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il lui était supérieur. Il voulait le rendre docile. Mais attention Aomine, il est bien dangereux de jouer avec Akashi. Cela pourrait se retourner contre toi.


Non.

La voix calme et inflexible du capitaine de la génération des miracles venait de résonner dans le gymnase de Teiko soudainement silencieux. Tous retenaient leur souffle, sentant que cela n'allait pas en rester là. Comme pour leur donner raison, Aomine gronda :

Ce n'était pas une question.

A ces mots, Akashi se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son coéquipier. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, le défiant de continuer de s'opposer à lui. Ne pouvant résister à une telle provocation, L'ace de la génération des miracles s'avança vers son capitaine, une aura de danger autour de lui. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre, le dominant de sa haute taille. Un léger sourire ironique prit place sur les lèvres du plus petit, montrant à Aomine ce qu'il pensait de cette tentative d'intimidation et l'invitant à réitérer sa demande s'il l'osait.

Fais un un-contre-un avec moi !

Le belligérant était bien déterminé à obtenir ce face à face. Plus personne ne lui opposait de résistance sur un terrain, même Kise tout volontaire qu'il soit ne parvenait plus à le distraire plus de quelques minutes. Et il ne supportait plus l'attitude d'Akashi. De quel droit lui donnait-il des ordres ? Il voulait lui montrer que c'était lui le plus fort, qu'il n'avait pas à se soumettre juste pour ménager l'ego de son capitaine. Si en prime, il trouvait un adversaire coriace au basket, un qui pouvait le sortir de son ennui, tout serait parfait pour lui. Mais son capitaine semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

Je t'ai déjà dit non, Daiki.

Considérant que la discussion était finie, Akashi fit mine de se retourner pour partir. Mais Aomine ne l'entendant pas de la même façon, il avança sa main pour attraper violement l'épaule de son coéquipier, tout en disant :

Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une qu…

Il ne put finir ni son geste, ni sa phrase, car Akashi avait bougé, et sans bien comprendre comment, l'ace se retrouva au sol, aux pieds de son capitaine. Ce dernier avait utilisé ses yeux pour anticiper le mouvement et ainsi inverser la situation. C'était maintenant lui qui dominait son camarade de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux se firent glacés et il déclara d'une voix polaire :

Apprends à rester à ta place.

Puis il se retourna, et se dirigea vers la sortie du gymnase. Personne n'avait bougé, tous se contentaient de suivre des yeux la progression d'Akashi Seijuro, capitaine de la génération des miracles, et homme qu'il ne valait mieux pas provoquer. Même Aomine était resté figé, assis par terre, envahi par une soudaine bouffée de désir pour son capitaine. Qu'il serait bon de sentir cet être tyrannique gémir sous lui, soumis et consentant. Mais il refoula bien vite cette envie, et se concentra sur la colère qu'il ressentait. On ne l'humiliait pas impunément.

Peu après les basketteurs se remirent en mouvement et commencèrent à ranger. Car le capitaine était parti. L'entrainement était terminé.

Aomine rumina cet incident pendant plus d'une semaine. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir punir cet affront. Et Akashi qui agissait comme d'habitude, comme s'il était normal que tous lui obéissent, comme s'il était normal que plus de la moitié de l'école se prosterne devant son intelligence supérieure. Cela n'arrangeait en rien la colère du plus grand. Il voulait lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait être fort. Il voulait que l'autre le reconnaisse. Il voulait qu'il se soumette. Il avait même admis qu'il le désirait. Et dans un moment de lucidité rare, il avait compris que c'était pour ça qu'il était autant en colère. Il voulait au moins que l'autre le traite comme son égal.

Les cours venaient de se terminer et aujourd'hui était un jour sans entrainement. Aomine se demandait ce qu'il aller bien pouvoir faire. Il hésitait entre rentrer chez lui et dormir ou aller trainer en ville avec quelqu'un. Mais il sentait que Kuroko était de plus en plus distant. De toute façon il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Alors il décida de rentrer, mais avant qu'il n'ait quitté le collège, un première-année l'apostropha d'une voix tremblante.

Ao…Aomine-sempai !

Il était rare quelqu'un ose l'aborder ainsi. Il se demanda s'il était vraiment téméraire ou juste suicidaire. Il grogna pour signaler qu'il l'écoutait.

Akashi- sama vous fait demander dans la salle du conseil des élèves.

Voilà pourquoi l'autre lui parlait. Akashi, encore et toujours Akashi. Et il aurait été étonnant que cette convocation soit autre chose qu'un ordre. Le première-année avait surement reformulé les paroles du « tout puissant » pour ne pas lui manquer de respect. Le coursier fila sans demander son reste aussitôt son message délivré, fuyant Aomine dont les réactions étaient imprévisibles, et laissant le joueur de basket tout à sa réflexion. Devait-il y aller ou devait-il ignorer son capitaine ? Il se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait. Il avait été convoqué dans la salle du conseil des élèves, et vu l'heure Akashi devait être seul dans la pièce. Donc s'il y allait, ce serait une rencontre en tête à tête. L'idée l'émoustilla. Ils n'étaient que très rarement seuls dans la même pièce, et encore moins depuis leur accrochage de la semaine dernière. C'était peut-être l'occasion rêvée de montrer à Akashi qu'il lui était supérieur. Et pour ce faire pourquoi ne pas le dominer sexuellement, et ainsi joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Fort de cette décision, Aomine se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Le capitaine de la génération des miracles y était déjà. Il regardait par la fenêtre, tournant le dos à la porte, et resta obstinément tourné quand Aomine claqua ostensiblement la porte après son entrée. L'ace de la génération des miracles n'aimant pas qu'on l'ignore, signala sa présence :

Je suis là. Alors parle.

Il avait décidé de voir ce que son capitaine lui voulait avant de lui sauter dessus. Qui sait, ça allait peut-être être intéressant. Akashi se détourna enfin de la fenêtre, et alla s'adosser à une petite table placée contre un mur. De cette place il était à l'opposé d'Aomine qui était près de la porte. Le plus petit resta muré dans son silence, mais la nonchalance de sa pose et son regard fixé sur son joueur traduisaient une attitude de défi. Ne pouvant résister à cette ultime provocation, Aomine avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son capitaine.

Il était en colère et allait lui montrer qui était le plus fort. Une fois arrivé jusqu'à lui, il attrapa les poignets d'Akashi dans ses mains, le souleva et le colla violement contre le mur. Il aimait la vision qu'il avait, son capitaine assis sur la table, plaqué contre le mur, les bras maintenus au-dessus de sa tête et lui entre ses jambes. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le faire grogner. Aomine ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'Akashi avait l'air étrangement à l'aise dans cette position et qu'il ne s'était même pas débattu. En réponse à cette pensée, son capitaine afficha un léger sourire ironique qu'Aomine se chargea de vite faire disparaitre en prenant brusquement possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser était brutal. Aomine était avide, et Akashi, bien que participant à cet échange, était étrangement soumis. Cela plaisait beaucoup à son joueur qui sentait vibrer sa verge à présent bien réveillée.

Il en voulait plus, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il fit en sorte de maintenir les deux poignets de son capitaine d'une seule main, et fit glisser celle qu'il venait de libérer sous son haut, caressant voracement toute la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il sentit Akashi frémir quand sa main glissa légèrement sous sa ceinture. Alors, Aomine se décolla de son capitaine pour pouvoir observer son visage. Il fut malheureusement déçu de voir qu'il abordait toujours son expression impassible coutumière. Seule une légère lueur dans ses yeux trahissait leur activité. Akashi, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son joueur, l'allumant encore plus. La réaction d'Aomine ne se fit pas attendre. Il rapprocha encore plus leurs bassins, mettant ainsi en contact leurs érections. Quand son capitaine dont les yeux brillaient de luxure et de défi, se mit à se frotter contre lui, Aomine perdit toute retenue. Il déshabilla rapidement son futur amant et libera son sexe douloureux de son pantalon. Il se positionna ensuite de façon à pourvoir le pénétrer mais Akashi l'interrompit calmement:

Prépare-moi avant.

Aomine grogna mais obtempéra et mit deux doigts dans la bouche que son capitaine venait d'entrouvrir. Pendant que ce dernier humidifiait efficacement ses doigts, Aomine l'imagina à genoux devant lui, soumis, sa bouche s'activant sur une autre partie de son anatomie. Très émoustillé par son fantasme, Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il retira vivement ses doigts de la bouche de son capitaine, pour aller en enfoncer un premier dans son accueillant orifice. Akashi de broncha pas sous la brusque intrusion, et bientôt un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier.

Perdant patience, Aomine ôta vivement ses doigts et présenta son sexe devant l'entrée humide. Il le pénétra d'un coup, rentrant jusqu'à la garde. Akashi gémit, mais son joueur n'aurait pu dire si c'était de plaisir ou de douleur. D'ailleurs ça ne l'intéressait pas, il était trop bon d'être enserré son étroit fourreau de chair. Aomine ne pouvait plus penser, il ne pouvait plus que bouger de plus en plus vite pour atteindre la jouissance. Ses grognements, les gémissements d'Akashi, le claquement de leurs peaux à chaque fois qu'il le pilonnait, tous ces bruits l'emmenaient jusqu'à la libération. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il vit Akashi qui le regardait fixement. Il s'aperçut alors que l'autre était toujours en érection. Décidant que le fait qu'il n'ait pas éjaculé ne le concernait pas, et se disant même que partir et le laisser là dans cet état, après l'avoir possédé, lui apprendrait peut être à le respecter. Il allait se retirer quand Akashi contracta les muscles de son fessier, gardant son sexe prisonnier en lui. Les yeux toujours encrés dans ceux de son joueur, la voix d'Akashi légèrement plus rauque que la normale claqua dans le silence de la pièce. Impétueuse et inflexible.

Fais-moi jouir.

Grace à ces mots et à la douce pression exercée sur son sexe, Aomine redevint excité. Sa verge palpitait entre les fesses de son capitaine, et il recommença ses va et vient. Alors qu'Akashi sentait qu'il allait être terrassé d'un d'orgasme dévastateur, Il prit le menton de son joueur dans ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder, et il exigea :

Ejacule maintenant !

L'ordre était si total, si implacable, si absolu qu'Aomine ne put qu'obéir. Il repartit au septième ciel. Il regardait Akashi, les yeux encore embués de plaisir, quand ce dernier se mit à lui caresser la joue presque tendrement et à dire :

Tu es beaucoup plus docile après un peu d'exercice.

A ces mots Aomine se recula comme s'il avait été brulé. Akashi l'avait manipulé. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer quand il l'avait convoqué. Il l'avait laissé le posséder et laissé croire qu'il se soumettait pour mieux lui montrer que c'était lui qui était le maitre. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était Akashi qui avait mené la dance, et ce depuis le début. Il l'avait provoqué, il l'avait défié, il avait exigé et lui avait toujours réagi comme l'autre le voulait. Depuis quand le manipulait-il? Depuis la scène dans le gymnase ? Depuis bien avant ? Impossible de le dire. Il resta étrangement calme face à cette révélation, peut être savait- il inconsciemment depuis le début qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner face à Akashi Seijuro. Dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil il dit :

Je te hais.

Akashi pris cette déclaration avec amusement, toujours assis sur la table, dans sa glorieuse nudité et il répondit presque joyeusement :

Allons, tu deviens sentimental Daiki.

Puis il se leva, ramassa ses vêtements. Il était parfaitement calme. Il s'habilla. Pendant ce temps Aomine n'avait pas bougé, il était trop totalement vaincu pour songer à faire autre chose que de rester là. Seuls ses yeux suivaient inconsciemment les mouvements de son capitaine. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois sur le seuil il se retourna, et de sa voix froide habituelle, il déclara :

N'oublie pas, mes ordres sont absolus.

Et il s'en alla.

Resté seul dans la pièce qui résonnait encore des échos de leur plaisir, Aomine repensa au regard d'Akashi.

Merde ! Lâcha-t-il rageusement.

Il bandait encore.


End file.
